Amour nocturne
by murasaki x luna
Summary: Vous croyez aux vampire? Moi oui. J'en est vus. J'ai été mordu par l'un d'eux. Et depuis je lui appartiens. Corps et âme. Je ne peux pas m'en détacher.


Vous croyez aux vampire? Moi oui. J'en est vus. J'ai été mordu par l'un d'eux. Et depuis je lui appartiens. Corps et âme. Je ne peux pas m'en détacher.

Aujourd'hui, ça fais 4 ans qu'il m'a mordu. 4 ans que je lui appartiens. 4 ans qu'il boit mon sang et salit mon corps chaque nuit.

Cette nuit, c'est la pleine lune. Dans ces moments la, il a encore plus faim que d'habitude. Il boit plus de sang que lors des nuits précédentes. Et l'acte qui suis est plus violent que les autres.

Et par ce que aujourd'hui ça fait 4 ans que je lui appartiens.

Je ne le voit que la nuit, jamais le jour, ça lui serait fatal.

Je pourrais partir de jour, mais ça ne sers à rien. J'ai deja essayé et il m'a retrouvé. J'ai aussi essayer de la tuer. Sans succés.

Mais jamais il n'a levé la main sur moi. Jamais il n'a essayé de me tuer.

Il buvait juste plus de mon sang et ses actes étaient plus violents, mais jamais il n'a essayé de me faire du mal. Pas volontairement.

Et puis, il y a une autre raison.

Si je ne le quitte pas, c'est simplement par ce que je l'aime.

Surpris? Je sais, moi aussi j'ai été surpris quand je m'en suis rendus compte. Je ne voulais pas l'accépter. Et pourtant......

En ce moment, je suis assis dans le salon, en train de lire un livre.

Soudain, j'entends la porte de la chambre de l'étage s'ouvrir et se fermer. Je jete un coup d'oeil à la fentre et remarque que la nuit est déja tombé. Je soupire et me replonge dans ma lecture jusqu'à sentire un souffle chaud au creu de mon cou. Je frissone malgrés moi.

Son souffle me fait toujour le meme effet.

Je sens sa respiration descendre légèrement et se faire plus insistante.

_" Je t'ai fait attendre?"

Il a sursuré cette phrase à mon oreille. Je déglutit avant de secouer doucement la tête.

Je le sens esquisser un sourire.

_" Alors, je peux....?"

Pourquoi me pose-t-il la question? Il connais pourtant parfaitement la réponse. Ma réponse tarde.

Trop à son gout.

_" Killua?"

_" Mmh?"

Comprenant, je hochais la tête.

Il se détacha de mon dos et contourna le canapé pour s'installer devant moi. Je le vois chaque nuit pourtant je suis toujour fasciné par son corps, sa démarche et, surtout, son visage. Si il y a bien quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'habiturais jamais, ce sont ses crocs. Deux belle canines bien trop longue pour etre innocente.

Je sors de mes pensés et hoche la tête avec hésitation.

Aprés tout, qu'ai-je à perdre de le laisser boire une fois de plus mon sang?

Je sentit ses croc se planter dans mon cou.

Ca fait toujours aussi mal.

M'y habiturais-je seulement un jour?

Si seulement je pouvais lui dire ce que je pense de lui, ce que je ressent pour lui. Mais c'est impossible. Je tiens trop à lui pour risquer de le perdre.

Je sent se retirer. Il a deja fini?

Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas si rapide d'habitude.

Je le voit se reculer un peux. Il se retrouve son visage à quelque centimetre du mien. Non! Pas ça!!

Je sent sa main se poser sur ma joue. Mon sang afflue rapidement à mes joues.

_" Qui y-a-t-il Killua?"

_" R...rien."

Il secoue la tête. Il ne me croit pas. Evidemment.

Son autre main se pose sur mon autre joue. Maintenant, il empirsonne ma tête de ses deux mains. Pourquoi?

_" Dis-moi ce qui te trouble. Killua..."

Non! Ne prononce pas mon nom de cette maniere. Je t'en pris. Tais-toi!

Comment veux-t-il que je lui dise que je suis tombé amoureux de lui? Comment?

Je ne peux pas.

Il colle son front contre le mien.

Je suis perdus. Que fait-il? Pourquoi?

_" Je t'en pris...Dis-moi se qui te tracasse. Dis-le-moi."

Sa prise autour de ma tête s'est resserrée. J'ai mal.

_" Je....je ne peux pas."

_" Pourquoi?"

Je ne répond pas. Je ne peux pas. Je t'en pris, ne me force pas.

J'ai fermé les yeux. Je ne veux plus voir son visage.

Je sent brusquement quelque chose se poser sur mes levres.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je le voit, les yeux fermer.

Et je comprend soudain. Il m'embrasse.

Je le repousse. Pourquoi? Je ne sait pas, mais c'est trop tard.

Il m'attrape violemment le bras. En un instant je me retrouve allongé sur le canapé, lui au-dessus de moi, m'embrassant à nouveau.

Je ne réagis pas. Je ne peux pas.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Il passe sa langue sur ma levres inférieur. J'entrouve légèrement la bouche. Il y passe sa langue et se met à explorer ma cavité bucale.

Il se détache au bout de quelque seconde.

_" Me diras-tu, cette fois, ce qui te troublais?"

Je rougis et détourne la tête. Sa main attrape mon menton et me force à le regarder.

Je plonge dans ses yeux noir. Si sombre et si profond.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe en amour avec lui?

Mon silence buté n'est pas de son gout et il me réembrasse. Sa main quitte mon menton et bloque mes mains au-dessus de ma tête. L'autre glisse dans mon cou avant d'aller se glisser sous ma chemise.

Sa main est glacé. Je frissone. Sa bouche quitte la mienne pour aller visiter mon cou qu'elle connait déja tres bien depuis longtemps.

Sa main sous ma chemise se déplace et va déboutonner mon haut.

Je sent contre mon oreille son souffle casi-inexistent.

_" T'es-tu décidé?"

_" Je....."

Je le sent pousser un soupir. Il me mordille doucement le lobe de l'oreille.

_" Killua, sais-tu pourquoi je ne bois que ton sang et seulement le tien depuis 4 ans?"

Je secoue la tête.

Non, je ne sait pas. Et je ne veux pas savoir.

_" La raison est simple. Ton sang est le meilleur que je n'ai jamais bu. Et ça, sais-tu pourquoi ton sang est si excéptionnel?"

_" N..non..."

Je l'entend rire doucement contre mon oreille.

_" Par ce que je t'aime. C'est stupide pas vrai?"

Je n'arrive pas a y croire. C'est impossible. Ce que je vient d'entendre n'est pas la réalité, c'est un rêve.

Devant mon manque de réaction, il se releva.

_" Killua...Si tu veux partir vas-y, je ne te retient pas."

Comprenant subitement, je me redresse brusquement tandis que lui s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la porte.

Je me leve rapidement et enlace sa taille.

Il s'arrete.

_" Killua...?"

_" Moi aussi. Moi aussi je t'aime Gon..."

Il se retourne et je l'embrasse.

Cette nuit, ce fut ma plus belle nuit depuis 4 ans.


End file.
